


Wings of a Half Breed

by Blackwolfhunting



Series: Power [4]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Brother Feels, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Reckless Keith (Voltron), Stubborn Keith (Voltron), Wingfic, half galra keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfhunting/pseuds/Blackwolfhunting
Summary: Keith has led a hard life. He has lost his father and then Shiro. He's not sure what more could be worse but learning more about his family and who he was something he didn't think would happen out in space.He really hadn't thought that when his father said his mother was in the stars that he meant it literally.





	Wings of a Half Breed

            He hadn’t meant to end up mated to an alien.

            It hadn’t been his plan when he had pulled her out of that spaceship and he hadn’t planned on getting her pregnant.

            He definitely didn’t plan on her leaving him with a child either, just so she could go and fight in a space war that could eventually arrive to Earth.

            Kasai Kogane sighed as he stared down at the little bundle of joy that he had been gifted with. The boy had cute cherub cheeks that were tinted a strange purple and the black tuff of hair had streaks of violet in it. He had also noticed that the baby already had teeth, including little baby fangs that matched his mothers. The real thing that had him completely baffled though was that the little wings that were twitching constantly.

            They were covered in purple fur.

            He smiled to himself as he rolled the baby onto his tummy, taking the weight off of the slowly developing wings. He ran his fingers over them gently, taking in the kitten like softness of the fur. It reminded him of Krolia’s own. Even his bright amethyst eyes matched the woman of his dream.

            His son was perfect in all ways, even with the differences from a normal human child.

            He chuckled as the child pulled forward, doing well for an eight month old that could just about crawl. His son was progressing well and healthily. He would be strong.

            He glanced at the wings his son bore though. Keith’s wings were covered in fur, soft as silk, and no signs of feather fluff anywhere. He wasn’t sure if the boy would ever fly in the sky and that worried him greatly.

            He hoped that his son could fly later and that fluff would replace the fur at some point, though it was hard to tell.

            There hadn’t been a human alien hybrid to his knowledge.

            He’d just have to hope from here on out.

 

WHB

 

            He sighed in relief as he stared at the fluff of his six year old son.

            Keith’s fluff was almost a pure black with streaks of violet in them. The fur he once bore as a child was now buried underneath the fluff. One would have to dig deep beneath the fluff to find it though. Kasai missed the fur a bit but was so glad to see the fluff more.

            But that wasn’t the issue at the moment.

            “Explain to me why you punched that other kid again?” He sighed as he ran a hand over his face and then through his hair as he looked at the child. He hadn’t expected the call from the school during his shift at the fire station earlier that day.

            Turns out his son had punched another boy so hard that he had broken that boy’s jaw. He was suspended for two weeks and Kasai was forced to take the boy to the station so that he could work and keep an eye on him as he continued to do school work. He wasn’t too terribly impressed when he had gotten the call nor the explanation on what had happened.

            Though he hadn’t been told why Keith had done so.

            His boy was covered in bruises and scratches, along with a swollen nose where some of the other kids had piled onto him after he had attacked the first boy. His shirt and pants were torn and dirty and his hair was mussed. There were no tears though, with the only liquid being blood.

            Keith mumbled something as he kept his eyes on the floor, his wings puffed out in defense of himself.

            “Speak up son.” Kasai grunted as he kneeled down so that he was on similar levels with his son. “You know that you have to speak up with a clear voice. That’s how a real man speaks.” He kept his eyes calm and his wings settled lightly against his back. He didn’t want Keith to think he was mad or agitated with him.

            Keith pouted but nodded his head, picking up his head so that he could stare his father in the eye. “They were picking on another boy in our class.” He started up and Kasai could see that he was going to get worked up over this as his wings flared up cutely behind him and his eyes narrowed as the pupils became slits. Oh yeah, this was going to be a good one.

            “Why would that mean you had to punch them though? Why couldn’t you have gone and gotten a teacher?” It was a logical option but one he knew that Keith would never choose. Not after the last teacher that had thought that Keith was nothing but a feral beast and had treated him terribly.

            “Because they wouldn’t listen!” Keith retorted hotly as his fists clenched in front of them. “I tried but they said that it didn’t matter! And the only reason they said that was because the boy that was being picked on was wingless!” His face was completely red and his eyes were definitely getting a tint of yellow in the sclera.

            He frowned at the information before smiling at his son. He might’ve gotten into a fight but he did it for the right reason. With that he reached over and ruffled the other’s hair softly. “I want you to know that I’m proud of you son.” He stated with a smile that was returned by his son, but he soon shifted his hands to the boy’s shoulders and looked him seriously in the eye. The boy’s smile fell and he too turned serious. “But I want you to know that fighting isn’t always the way. Sometimes you have to ask for help or run away to make sure you’re safe.”

            Keith pouted at that but nodded his head. “Yeah, okay I’ll try.”

            “Good, but that was a good thing you did.” He encouraged. “I don’t want you to do what those boys did and pick on those weaker than you. You have to remember that we protect those who can’t do it themselves.”

            “Of course!” Keith shouted happily. “That’s what mom did! Before she left for the stars! She protected the weak!”

            Kasai chuckled and ignored the fact that it had been himself that had been protected by the Galra woman.

 

WHB

 

            Being up in the air was always such a relief and a blessing.

            It made his life much better and it had brought him and his father much closer after he had gotten enough flight feathers to actually fly. He still had a bunch of fluff though that made him blush whenever his father had played with them.

            He sighed as he flapped his wings lightly as he flew over the canyon, taking in the sights that was the desert.

            He hadn’t flown with his father in over eight years now. The man having died when their cabin had been burnt down by revenge seeking individuals that had lost their house from a fire themselves.

            Keith had been trapped in his room when the fire had spread and it had taken his father everything to get the boy out of there. Kasai had given his life so that Keith could survive and hopefully one day meet his mother.

            After the fire, Keith had been sent from foster home to foster home. Some were good and others were not so good. He would carry the scars from both for the rest of his life.

            It was a godsend when he met Shiro when he was sixteen. Though he was sure that Shiro wasn’t really impressed with him stealing his car at the time. Either way, it all ended with him ending up in the Garrison where he was now learning to fly.

            “Come on Keith, you can’t just do that! That’s not how you solve the equation!” Adam scolded as he made the teen erase the work he had just done. “Seriously, now I understand how you were held back a couple of years.” The man sighed tiredly.

            “It’s not my fault!” Keith growled as he looked at the equation again. It was only algebra questions but all the x and y and other letters mixed in with numbers was confusing him completely. He had barely passed geometry before and now algebra was even worse. Though having Adam here was a big help. He was glad that he was the current flight partner for Shiro or he’d be screwed otherwise.

            It didn’t help that some of the things he was seeing were always switching backwards and frontwards and all over. It was making it hard to read or do any of the math here.

            His wings puffed out in frustration and irritation. It was getting to be too much and he was really starting to hate the fact that Shiro had gotten him here in this school in the first place. It was so much harder than the normal public schools and was driving him nuts.

            “I know, the dyslexia is a nuisance but you need to work through it. We’ll all help the best we can and the teachers here are doing all they can to help as well.” Adman assured, his own dark brown wings flaring behind him before folding neatly against his back. “We’ll get you through this, just work with us here.”

            He sighed before nodding his head. He put his head back down and got back to work on trying to decipher this math problem.

            If only it would get easier.

 

WHB  


            “Hey, how are you doing back there?” Shiro called as he looked back to where Keith was flying behind him and Adam. “Keeping up okay?”

            “Yeah, I’m fine.” He assured with a smirk before diving down before swerving back upwards so that he could slam in front of the two and then above. “I might not have the instincts you do, but I can keep up just fine.”

            Adam and Shiro both chuckled as they watched the boy fly around them, but not really joining them in their flight. “You know, he’s sixteen, but I’ve never seen him fly with another person seriously.” Adam frowned at the thought, glancing over where his boyfriend was watching the younger with wide proud eyes. “How is he not suffering from the lack of a flight partner?”

            That caught Shiro’s attention and his eyes widened even more in horror. “Oh no!” He cried out as he stalled in the air, dropping like a rock.

            “Takashi! You idiot! Flap those damn wings and put those instincts to work!” Adam shouted at the dropping idiot.

            “Shiro!” Keith dove down towards the older man, hand reaching out towards him.

            Flames. There were flames everywhere.

            His hands and face hurt from the burns and pieces of his clothing were still smoldering, even though he had hit the ground hard. His eyes were stuck on the burning face of his father, Kasai had a hand reached out to Keith, as if to pull him into a hug. His eye were sad and the boy could tell that he was loved and that his father was sorry for what was about to happen.

            “Dad! DAD!” Keith shouted as he watched the burning fall on top of his smiling father. “NO! DAD!”             “KEITH!” He blinked and the burning cabin was gone and instead he was in the arms of Shiro, face pressed up against the man’s chest. “Hey! Keith! Are you okay? What happened? Keith!”

            “Come on Keith, come back to us!” Adam was saying as he flapped his wings next to Shiro, the two keeping afloat as Shiro kept a hold of the younger boy. “Come on! We’re here! In the air! Can you feel the wind on your face?” He flapped his wings rapidly, the width making them more for short flights than the long ones Shiro and Keith often took, let alone the sustained floating they were doing.

            “Uh…” Keith looked up into the worried storm colored eyes. “Wha…what happened?” He asked as he looked over to where Adam was next to them. Flames flickered along the edges of his vision. “No!” He yelled as he thrashed in his mentor’s hold, wings flaring wildly behind him as fluff flew all over the place. “Let me go! I have to save him! I have to save him!”

            “Keith! Calm down!” Adam shouted as he tried to get the kid to calm down even as Shiro fought to keep his hold on him. “Shiro’s okay! He’s right here! He’s holding you!”

            “Keith, I’m right here!” Shiro added on. “I’m safe, you helped me, I’m okay!” He tried to nuzzle the boy but was head butted instead, his hold loosening.

            Keith slammed a fist into the other’s chest, pushing himself out of his hold and falling backwards. His wings flapped uselessly as he struggled to bring himself about, but failed.

            The ground was getting much too close but Keith wasn’t recognizing that fact. He was too entrapped by his own mind.

            He was too trapped in himself to realize that he was too close to the edge of a cliff from the canyon.

            He’d never remember hitting his head on the rock cliff.

 

WHB

            Shiro and Adam put him in therapy after that.

            He was diagnosed with PTSD and pyrophobia.

            Not that he had too much of a fear of fire as he was able to cook with it, but he froze if it got any bigger than a small campfire.

            Both Adam and Shiro made sure that never happened with him though.

            He was left to deal with things on the ground from there, including dealing with a flight partner that no one had been able to keep up with at all.

            The only reason he knew about him was because Iverson had come to talk with Adam the night before the Flight Partner Day.

            “I know you said you’d never pick a Flight Partner like Shirogane again, but this kid, I’m worried that he won’t have anyone to fly with if he doesn’t match up with someone tomorrow.” The commander stated.

            “I know that, but I refuse to pair up with another Instinct fueled idiot!” Adam stated as he looked over the papers and reports from students. He wasn’t even looking at the commander at all and Keith could tell this was annoying the older man from where he sat at the kitchen table with Adam, going over his algebra homework. “I almost got killed because of him and our connection was tenuous at best. It’ll end up with me killed this time around if I even tried, besides, I’m doing fine with Curtis as my Flight Partner right now.”

            “Look! I’m just asking you to fly with him until we can find someone else!” Iverson’s face was all red and he could see veins popping out. “If I lose him, I lose a possible talented flyer! Not to mention that the kid could die!”

            Keith’s head shot up at that, blinking in surprise at the information.

            He knew that having a flight partner was important and that most of the winged beings needed one to keep them healthy. It was a flock instinct that was needed in the past to survive the harsh terrain. It was easier for a single person to die than it was for multiple people.

            He didn’t really get it since he had never suffered any side effects from not having a flight partner, which one was supposed to get when they were at the ages of fourteen or fifteen.

            But he knew that if one didn’t have one that they could potentially become ill and die.

            He wondered if this would be the fate of this kid that Iverson was gun hoe to try and save. HE shrugged to himself as he turned back to the problems in front of him, glaring at them. In the end, the kid wasn’t his problem and he didn’t need to worry about him.

 

WHB

 

            He was majorly wrong.

            The kid was his problem in the end.

            It was only made worse when he found out that the kid was four years his junior. A kid that had gotten into the program and was supposedly a genius in linguistics and flying with his wings while he wasn’t too bad in a cockpit either. He had gotten in on a full ride scholarship, along with his friend Hunk, who was a year older than the kid, the actual age to enter the program.

            His wings were long and golden brown and potted with dark brown spots with the full adult plume to them, which was surprising since most people didn’t have their full flight feathers in till they were fifteen or sixteen at the most. He had been surprised when the kid had waltzed out with a plume of adult feathers and a confident smirk on his face.

            Keith huffed at the kid as they all came into a circle. Iverson was in the middle with his hands held behind his back. “Alright you lot! You know what today is! So get up in the sky and show each other what you’ve got!”

            Keith expected to be the first in the air, but was left gasping on the ground as they all watched the youngest take to the air like a duck to water. The kid flew loops and circles and barrel rolls as if it was all second nature.

            Which it was.

            This kid was an instinct flyer like Shiro was.

            He flew around the area lazily as he watched the kid punt the others down one after another. He just about choked laughing when he watched the kid fly down towards a group and dispersing his suitors away.

            He’d admit the kid had a lot of spunk.

            If he was anything like Shiro, then he wouldn’t take anything less than the best to fly with.

            Which meant Keith since he knew how to fly with an instinct flyer.

            And that’s what he did.

            He flew with the kid and made sure that he had someone at his side at all times. HE couldn’t keep up like he knew the kid wanted, but he allowed him to lead him through his paces. Barrel rolls, loops, flips, and dives.

            He almost lost his mind when he saw the kid almost come into contact with the ground but had stopped on a dime before shooting back up. Keith followed with a smirk and made sure he continued to follow.

            It tasted like victory when the kid finally slowed down and flew next to him. Their wings brushed against each other gently, the acceptance flowing through him brought a satisfaction he hadn’t felt since Shiro had picked him up from the police station.

            Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

WHB  


            It wasn’t all that bad, flying with someone who could out fly him like Shiro could. It was actually rather fun, especially as the kid, Taylor, could lead him on chases that filled a part of him greatly. It was like he was trying to chase down prey and each time it got away, it made him want to catch it all the more. He knew that he never would in the sky with his own wings, but it was still a great deal of fun.

            He chuckled to himself as he settled against the car that Shiro had driven here. He’d be taken back to the Garrison by taxi. Shiro’s car would remain here at the space station so that he could drive himself home after he returned.

            Though, Keith frowned, maybe going up into space wasn’t a good thing. Shiro’s disease was getting worse and soon his lungs wouldn’t be able to function like they should. It was a worry that both he and Adam had, which was one reason why Adam had left Shiro in the first place. He couldn’t watch the other just risk his life anymore and so had gone and found a different Flight Partner.

            Even though Keith understood, he didn’t agree with the way Adam had left. It was just him and Shiro now, especially after Adam had moved out of the apartment. Though Keith still went to him to get help with his homework.

            He shook his head as he turned his head back to the where he could see the space shuttle, ready to launch. He smiled as he listened to the sound of engines starting and then watched as the shuttle disappeared into the air.

            It would be a long six months before Shiro’s return and until he did, Keith would be in the care of both the Garrison and Adam. He hoped that the man would return in good health.

            Until then, Keith would wait for his return.

 

WHB

 

            “HE’S NOT DEAD!” Keith shouted as he glared at Iverson. “HE’S NOT!”

            It had been a long month of misery. Of people giving him their condolences and Adam fighting to get custody of him. It was all rather annoying and he felt like crap. Nothing was going right at all anymore.

            “It doesn’t matter whether he is or not.” Iverson stated as he took a good long look at the boy in front of him. He was completely soak and scratched up and bruised. “That has nothing to do with the fact that you cost McLain a stay in the hospital.”

            “HE shouldn’t have stopped me from flying!” He growled back, wings puffing up in anger. He ignored the water running down his face and he ignored the pain in his back and arms and all over. He just wanted to find Shiro and have everything back to normal.

            “McLain is the more experienced flyer and you should have listened to him when he said it was too dangerous for you to be out flying in that storm.” Iverson sighed as he ruffled his wings and then made sure they were folded nicely once more. “You’ll be suspended for a couple of weeks where you’ll be in the care of Sanchez. I want you to think about how you could have killed McLain from this stunt. Now get out of my sight.”

            Keith growled as he ran out of the office. He wouldn’t waste of his time here anymore. Not with this stupid school or stupid people who needed another to live their lives healthily. It was all a waste of time he could be using to find Shiro.

            And that’s exactly what he was going to do.

            Find Shiro.

 

WHB

 

            He found Shiro. He found Shiro and a giant blue lion.

            It was all rather exciting and thrilling and he couldn’t believe it was all happening.

            The best part of it all was that Shiro was there to experience it together with. He had found the man that was like a big brother to him and it brought joy.

            Though he could do without the other five that they were stuck with.

             Coran was obnoxious in the way he talked and the way he called everyone by a number.

            Allura was too bossy and thought she knew what they needed when she had no clue what a human even was not too long ago.

            Pidge was too smart mouthed and treated them all as if they were in the way to something much greater.

            Hunk was nice but he got sick much too often and was a coward at heart.

            And then there was Lance. So obnoxious and annoying and loud and just someone he didn’t want to deal with.

            It was nice that the boy avoided them all when it came to preening times, though odd. It didn’t help that the boy was rather familiar for some reason, though he couldn’t figure out why. It was on the type of his tongue but out of reach as well.

            How annoying.

            He sighed as he looked at the group that was settled on the couches after a long hard day of training. Pidge and Hunk were slumped again each other on the couch, Keith himself sat across from them, Lance laid out in the middle of it, and Shiro stood in the middle of the floor. They were all covered in sweat and grime from the harsh training they had been put through.

            Avoiding the lasers of the castle had been hard and difficult for them all. Lance had taken the most damage though as he was continually knocking the others out of the way of lasers so that they weren’t hurt. Keith was pretty sure that the Blue Lion wasn’t going to be too happy with Lance for much longer if he continued to do that.

            He shook his head, hardly believing that that teen was four years his junior. He was monstrously tall for a fourteen year old too. He didn’t think a fourteen year old could get that tall.

            Whatever, it didn’t mean anything in the end as he looked up just in time for Allura to enter the common room.

 

WHB

 

            Flames.

            They were everywhere.

            The little Arusians were running around, screaming and crying and some were even dying.

            Sweat soaked his hair to his forehead underneath the helmet and he could feel his hands shaking wildly.

            “Dad…” He gasped out as he watched the cabin begin to fall on top of his father. The bruises and scratches burned his entire body. He screamed as he lost sight of his father forever.

            “Keith!” He blinked as two hands eclipsed his shoulders and shook him lightly. He took in the soft white hair and worried look. “Hey, are you okay?” Allura questioned as she squeezed the other’s shoulders once more.

            He shook his head and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He stated as he gave his body a full shake. “What do we need to do?”

            The princess gave another worried look before it strengthened into a determined look. “We need to help the Arusians before anymore suffer.”

            “Aright, let’s get moving then.” With that Keith shoved his anxiety down, it wasn’t the time to have a panic attack, it was time to save others like he couldn’t save his dad.

 

WHB

 

            He stared at the blade that the Galra was using.

            It was familiar.

            Terrifyingly so.

            He gulped as he looked at Ulaz with curiosity and worry. It couldn’t be that the blade his mother had given to his father to give to him was the same type of blade that this Galra had. There was just no way it could be possible.

            His mother couldn’t be a Galra.

            Though it would explain why his father had always said his mother had gone to stars and that they would meet one day. It also explained a few other things that had always baffled others and himself before in the past.

            Shiro had brought it up as well.

            His wings were streaked in indigo and crimson, not to mention the fur that was buried deeply beneath the feathers. His wings were never cold because of that and they took in more dirt and held sweat easier than any other wings he’d come across.

            His pupils would slit when he became angry or annoyed enough, with a tint of yellow the sclera. Something his father had explained came from his mother’s side of the family. He had just thought it was a type of bird but looking at the Galra yellow eyes of the Blade member was making things come together even better.

            The final thing that had come to all of their attentions was that he didn’t need a flight partner. He had never felt the need to fly with a flock or another individual before. He could fly with them if he wanted but he didn’t have to and felt none of the side effects of doing so. It was a rather great thing to have if he said so himself.

            But even then.

            He looked at where Ulaz stood talking to them, all the paladins except for Lance, explaining what the Blade did and what they were doing against the Empire. Keith wondered if he could catch a second to ask Ulaz about his blade. It would help him figure out where he came from exactly and help him get more information about who he was.

            Too bad a Robeast ended up destroying that chance.

 

WHB

 

            “Hey, Lance, can I talk to you for a moment.” Keith questioned as he grabbed hold of the blue winged teen.

            The teen blinked and looked down at where the hand was holding his wrist before looking back up. “I don’t know, you going to make me crash during another flight?” He asked with a deadpanned look, pulling his wrist free from the other.

            The Red Paladin growled before shaking his head. “No, I don’t even want to fly with you. You fly too well with Shiro for me to even try and come in between that. No, I need to talk to you about something and show you something.”

            Lance looked him over for a long moment, watching the teen and taking in everything about him at the moment. He looked over his shoulder where the rest of the team had disappeared into the kitchen before looking back at Keith with a sigh. “Alright, lead the way. I’m assuming whatever you want to talk about, you want to talk about it in privacy.”          

   Keith nodded his head before turning and leading them to his room where he sat on his bed. “You know that Galra, Ulaz, he was talking about that Blade.”

            “Yeah, Shiro and Pidge explained about a possible rebel group. All Galra that go by the name of The Blade of Marmora.” Lance nodded his head, not understanding where this was going.

            “Ulaz, he had a blade.” Keith explained further, mind flashing to that brief skirmish when the Galra had snuck onto the ship and again when he had shown the blade in the base. He pulled his own blade from where he kept it hidden underneath his pillow and showed it to Lance. “It looked almost exactly like this but had changed.”            

            “Okay, yeah, this looks like the knife Ulaz had when he fought us. Not to mention that this looks a lot like the markings of the Galra writing we’re always having to decipher.” Lance reached out, pausing to look at Keith. When the Red Paladin nodded, he took the blade into his hand. “Also, the type of metal looks similar as well. Where did you get this thing?” He questioned as he weighed it in one hand.

            “My father gave it to me, he said it belonged to my mother who had returned to the stars sometime after I was born.” Keith explained as he took the blade back. “I always thought that it was because she was dead when he said she was in the stars, but with all that’s happened….I wonder now.”

            “So…you’re what, half Galra then?” Lance questioned as he fluffed out his wings before folding them back against his back. “Huh, well that would explain some things about you.”

            Keith nodded his head in agreement. “I know.”

            “So, are you going to tell the others then?” Lance settled down on the bed next to Keith, watching the other boy with a tilted head. “I mean, you can’t hide this forever.”          

           “You mean like how you’re hiding the fact that you’re fourteen and not sixteen?” Keith questioned back with a raised brow.

            Lance choked in shock as he looked at the other boy with wide eyes. “How the heck do you know that? The only one who knew about that was Hunk and that’s only because we’ve known each other for like ever!”

            “Iverson tried to get Adam to be your flight partner after he left Shiro. I don’t think he realized I was in the room at the time.” Keith explained calmly. “You know Shiro’s going to lose it when he finds out. He thinks it’s only a three year difference, not five.”

            “Yeah, well we thought you were a full human, not half.” Lance shot back with a grumble. “Both our secrets are going to come out eventually, but at the moment how about we let it lay the way it is. It doesn’t really change a whole lot for us anyways.” He shrugged at Keith’s startled look. “You’re still the Red Paladin, the pilot to the Red Lion. Hot headed and tempered, ruled by your instincts if nothing else. Doesn’t matter if you’re a full human or even a full Galra. You’re still Keith Kogane.”

            Keith smiled at that. Maybe that irritating kid that he had flown with and the terror that Lance had become during training, maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.

            “Come on Samurai, we gotta go eat dinner before the others realize we’re together.  I don’t want them to think that we’re actually getting along.”

            But then again.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Haha! Another one of these series is done! This one was obviously about Keith and what he had gone through and some of the differences he experienced because of what he was. That part Galra had to have an effect on him in some way after all. I hoped this helped a little bit. Also I wanted to explain somethings to you guys.
> 
> I made Keith Eighteen. Shiro is nineteen almost twenty. Pidge is fifteen. Hunk is seventeen. And finally Lance is fourteen almost fifteen.
> 
> I know in cannon that Hunk and Lance are both sixteen going on seventeen when they leave and Keith is Seventeen going onto eighteen while Pidge is fifteen. I get that, but I wanted to change things up a bit. So I made Lance the youngest and there’s a reason for it. It’ll come up later, I promise. But not till later. Either way, I hoped this’ll help out somewhat. 
> 
> I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events. 
> 
> Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.
> 
> Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.  
> I’ve written a story that wasn’t exactly all cuddles and snuggles and some of the comments made my blood turn to ice. I worry for those who suffer from abuse of any form or depression of any form and so I decided to look for numbers to offer to those who need them. So I hope all of those who need one or more of these numbers will make use of them. 
> 
> You all are loved and I pray that none of you give up on your life because of the assholes around you. Know that we are here for you and all you need do is reach out and we’ll all help where we can. 
> 
> Suicide: 1-800-273-8255  
>  Bullying: 1-800-420-1479  
>  Self-Harm:1-800-366-8288  
>  Sexual Assault: 1-800-656-4673  
>  Lifeline: 1-800-784-8433  
>  Greif Support: 1-650-321-3438  
>  Depression: 1-630-482-9696  
>  Drug/Alcohol: 1-877-235-4525  
>  Eating Disorder: 1-630-577-1330  
>  Mental Health: 1-800-442-9673  
>  Abuse: 1-800-799-7233


End file.
